Breaking all the Rules
by Cally9
Summary: Same One Night Speacial, just with a new title, cause well, it's not just one night anymore. ChrisWyatt
1. Chapter One

Chris was sitting on the edge of his bed staring at a blank piece of wall. A knock on the door made him look up, from the force he could tell it was his brother. "What do you want?" Chris asked loudly.  
  
Without a word, Wyatt stepped into the room and pushed Chris back on the bed and climbed on top of him. "What are you doing?" asked Chris, looking up at his brother and seeing something in his eyes he had never seen before.  
  
"Something I should have done a long time ago," said Wyatt, bending down and kissing Chris.  
  
Chris stopped the kiss and said, "Wyatt, we can't, we're bro—" Wyatt silenced him by placing one finger on Chris' lips.  
  
"Shh," Wyatt whispered, "Just for one night, pretend we're not, okay?" Chris nodded silently and Wyatt smiled. He brushed some of Chris' hair out of his eyes and kissed him again.  
  
Chris ran his hands up and down Wyatt's back and chest, he knew they shouldn't be doing this, but it felt so right, their bodies fit perfectly together. Chris was completely lost in Wyatt for about ten minutes, until he felt Wyatt about to take his shirt off.  
  
Chris stopped him by saying, "No Wyatt, I—"  
  
Wyatt nodded and said, "I understand," he didn't sound disappointed. He laid down next to Chris and wrapped his arms around him. Chris snuggled up to Wyatt's chest, he sighed happily and fell asleep in his arms. 


	2. Chapter Two

"Oh my God!" Chris' eyes snapped open as he heard his mother's voice from the doorway of his bedroom. He looked at Wyatt, some time during the night they had shifted so they were now laying face to face with their arms wrapped around each other. He looked at his mother. Her mouth and eyes were wide open and the laundry basket she had been carrying was at her feet, spilling clothes all over the floor.  
Piper took a few deep breathes and thought, 'Maybe there's an explanation, a perfectly good, reasonable explanation.' She waited for that explanation, still staring at her sons who were still very close.  
Wyatt had woken up too when he heard his mom. He sat up and said, "Mom, I can explain." Piper breathed a sigh of relief, here was the perfectly normal explanation she wanted as to why her two sons had been lying in bed together with their arms around each other. "It was just a one night thing."  
"WHAT was just a one night thing?" asked Piper, trying hard not to scream.  
"This," said Wyatt simply.  
"But WHY?"  
"I—uh I..." Wyatt stumbled. Chris panicked and grabbed his brother's arm and orbed them both out.  
"What are we going to do?" asked Chris immediately.  
"Nothing, she doesn't know exactly was happened," said Wyatt.  
"But she knows SOMETHING happened! She's going to disown us!"  
Wyatt grabbed Chris, "No, she won't I know she wont." He held Chris close and made shushing noises. Chris melted into his brother's embrace then pulled away.  
"No, no no no, this is exactly my problem!" said Chris.  
"What? I can't even hug my little brother now?" asked Wyatt, slightly hurt.  
"Wyatt, it's wrong, we can't do this."  
Wyatt surprised him by singing part one of Chris' favorite Evanescence songs "There's no need to tell anyone they'd only hold us down. I have dreamt of a place for you and I, no one knows who we are there, all I want is to give my life only to you."  
"Stop it," said Chris.  
"Stop what? Loving my brother?" asked Wyatt.  
"It's the wrong kind of love."  
"Only because other people say it is."  
"What are we going to do?" asked Chris again.  
"We go back to the house and explain everything to mom," said Wyatt.  
"But how?"  
"I don't know, we'll figure it out." He grabbed Chris' hand and orbed both of them back to the Manor 


	3. Chapter Three

Chris and Wyatt orbed into the hall in the manor. "Mom!" Wyatt called out, "We need to talk."  
She walked out of the kitchen and said, "You bet we do." Piper walked into the living room and Chris and Wyatt followed her, they sat down on the couch and she sat down on one of the chairs by the couch. She watched as Chris' hand absently brushed against Wyatt thigh and she shivered.  
They sat in tense silence for a while until Wyatt finally spoke up, "Mom, would you have as big a problem with this is we weren't brothers?"  
"No," she said slowly, "But I can't pretend that you aren't."  
"Why not?"  
"Because you are my sons, and I can't pretend that you're not."  
Wyatt sighed and said, "Just think about it, okay?" She nodded silently. "Okay, well I'm going to go study the Book."  
"Don't you know that thing cover to cover already?" Chris teased Wyatt.  
"Nope, but that's what I'm planning to do," said Wyatt smiling.  
Chris sighed and said, "Alright, I'll come too, I need to brush up on potion making." Piper watched as her two sons got up and ran up the stairs to the attic. She sighed and then here sisters came in the front hall.  
"Chris? Piper? Wyatt? We're home!" called Phoebe.  
Piper got up, she had to tell her sisters, "Guys, there's a new couple in the house."  
"Really? Did Chris or Wyatt find someone?" asked Paige.  
Piper laughed nervously and said, "Kinda."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, they uh, they found each other."  
"Oh my God," said Phoebe.  
"Really?" asked Paige.  
  
That night at dinner it was pretty normal, except for Chris and Wyatt exchanging little looks over their food. "Oh come on guys," said Phoebe, she had been watching them the whole time, "We know already."  
Chris looked shocked and said, "Really? And you're okay with it?"  
"Sure, why not?"  
"Huh," was all Chris could say.  
  
That night, Chris lay in his bed, tossing and turning, trying to get comfortable, but he couldn't get as comfortable as he had been last night in Wyatt's arms. He sighed and thought, 'Well, I suppose there is only one thing to do about it.'  
He got up and quietly padded to Wyatt's room, he walked in and softly said, "Wyatt?"  
Wyatt opened his eyes and smiled, "Chris, hey."  
"Hi, I uh, I can't sleep, could I sleep in here?" asked Chris nervously.  
"'Course you can," said Wyatt. Chris smiled and climbed in bed next to Wyatt and got close to him. Wyatt wrapped his arms around Chris and smiled, he placed an affectionate kiss on top of Chris' head, moments later they were both asleep.  
Chris awoke because the window was letting sun in, shining directly on his face. He yawned and basked in the warm comfort of it all. He then realized Wyatt wasn't awake and did something very daring. He climbed on top of him and kissed him, Wyatt immediately woke up and kissed him back, deepening the kiss with every passing moment.  
Leo orbed into the hall outside of Wyatt's bedroom and was about to go in when he stopped in the door way, his jaw hit the floor. There were his two sons, deeply involved in a very passionate kiss. He immediately orbed into Piper's bedroom. "Piper, Wyatt and Chris are—"  
But Piper but him off, "I know Leo," she said tiredly.  
"And you're not doing anything about it?" he asked incredulously.  
"What do you want me to do Leo?"  
"I-I," he stuttered, he had no idea what to do.  
  
Wyatt stopped the kiss and said, "Well could morning to you too." All Chris could do was grin. "So does this mean that you have finally excepted this, us?" asked Wyatt. Chris nodded and Wyatt smiled, "Good." He pulled Chris closer for another kiss. 


	4. Chapter Four

Chris and Wyatt sat facing each other on the couch, their legs intertwined. They were just casually talking, but it was nice to be that close. Wyatt laughed at something they were talking about, when he had stopped laughing he looked at Chris and smiled, tucking a stray strand of Chris' hair behind his ear.  
  
Leo orbed into the hallway outside the living room and was about to walk in when he saw his sons on the couch. He watched as they talked and when Wyatt tucked Chris' hair behind his ear he had had enough. He let out a disgusted sound, making no move to conceal it and orbed out.  
  
Wyatt and Chris had looked up when they heard their dad make that rather rude noise. Wyatt saw the look on Chris' face and said "Forget it, we don't need him. We've mom and Aunt Paige and Aunt Paige." Chris nodded, not looking quite as sad, but still slightly out of it. Wyatt knew how much approval from his dad meant to Chris. Wyatt felt bad because it had been he who had made the first move, forcing Chris to throw any chance of approval out the window. Wyatt sighed and leaned back against the arm of the couch.  
Just then Piper walked in a faced her sons on the couch. "I've done some thinking, and I'm okay with this, as long as we set some rules." Wyatt and Chris looked at her curiously. "Okay, first off, you are not allowed to be all over each other in front of anyone in the house. This goes for everyone, not just you two. And second, no sharing the same bed, you are too young."  
"Mom, we're—"began Chris, but he was cut off by his mom.  
"Eighteen and nineteen, too young," she stated firmly. "You guys agree to the rules?" They nodded, each looking a bit rueful about the second rule. "Good." She went back to the kitchen were she had been cooking dinner.  
Chris looked around and grinned slyly, he said, "Well, we're alone." He pushed Wyatt back on the couch and leaned in to kiss him.  
Wyatt put up a hand to hold back Chris' smaller frame, "You've certainly gotten aggressive." He moved his hand and let Chris do whatever.  
"Yes I have," said Chris, nibbling Wyatt's ear and trailing kisses down his neck. Wyatt wiggled under Chris, making little noises. Chris laughed and brought his mouth to Wyatt's. He felt Wyatt push his tongue into his mouth, but pulled back and said, "No, I get to play."  
Wyatt gave into his brother, but he wondered what had changed. Chris wasn't acting like Chris. 'Could it be something to do with dad?' Wyatt thought. He didn't know what it was, but he had to admit he sort of liked it, he just wish that he knew if Chris was doing this because he wanted to, or because he wanted to get back at his dad. He felt Chris get off him and opened his eyes. Chris grabbed his hand and pulled him off the couch.  
They were walking up the stairs, Chris in the lead, when his foot hit the first step they were stopped by Piper's shout of "Too young!" Chris looked at Wyatt in disbelief.  
"How'd she know?" whispered Chris.  
"Wyatt just laughed and said, "She always knows."  
"Maybe she has a power she's not telling us about," said Chris. He let go of Wyatt's hand and began to walk in the direction of the kitchen, but before he could get far Wyatt grabbed his had again and pulled him into a kiss. Just then Phoebe walked in from some other part of the house.  
"Oops," she whispered and walked back out.  
  
Chris lay with his head on Wyatt's chest absently tracing his finger on Wyatt's stomach. "Chris?" Wyatt asked quietly.  
"Hmm?" Chris answered sleepily.  
"Well, I was just thinking, we haven't, you know," said Wyatt, stroking Chris' hair.  
Chris shifted his position to look at Wyatt, "Why were you thinking about that? And to be honest Wy, I don't really want to, that would just be a little too weird."  
"Yeah," said Wyatt, laughing a little. Weird was the word that ruled their lives. They lay in silence for a little while.  
"Wyatt?" Chris asked.  
"Mmm," was Wyatt's only response.  
"Are you sure the spell in here and in my room worked?" asked Chris. They had cast a spell to make it seem like they were sleeping in separate beds, anything to keep Piper happy.  
"Positive," said Wyatt sleepily.  
Chris closed his eyes and said, "Okay," and fell asleep soon after that. 


	5. Chapter Five

A few weeks had passed, everyone in the house had gotten used to Chris and Wyatt spending so much time so close. All except Leo, and they barely saw him now. None of them even mentioned his name. If he wanted to spend all his time in Elder Land that was perfectly fine with them, they had Wyatt to heal them if they really needed it.  
Piper was none the wiser about her two children sharing a bed, Wyatt's spell was holding up nicely, until...  
Wyatt's tongue was gently exploring Chris' mouth and Chris was loving it. They weren't all over each other all the time, but they were young men. Wyatt kissed Chris' neck and Chris titled his head back, letting out soft moans of pleasure. Wyatt was straddling Chris and he could feel his hardness on his stomach.  
Wyatt slowly moved down, kissing every inch of Chris' chest then his stomach, "Stop teasing me," said Chris breathily. Wyatt ignored him and continued his slow path, keeping his eyes locked on Chris' face, waiting for the slightest sing of hesitation, but the brunette showed none. Wyatt moved lower and lower, inch by inch. Each moment a beautiful torture to Chris.  
Phoebe flung open the door to Wyatt's room, she wanted to talk to him, "Oh! Oh oh oh!" she said, swiftly shielding her eyes and looking away. Wyatt gave a groan of frustration. He closed his eyes and rested his head on Chris' stomach, so close to his goal.  
"What do you want Aunt Phoebe?" he asked, hoping the irritation showed in his voice.  
"Who me? I don't want anything, carry on!" she grabbed the door and was about to close it when Piper came down the hall.  
"Hey Phoebe—"she said, but then stopped as she saw the guilty look on her sister's face. "What are you up to?" she asked with a frown.  
"Me?!" she squeaked, "I'm not up to anything, in fact I was just going to find you!"  
"Right, open the door Phoebe."  
"What door? This door?"  
"Yes that door."  
"Why? There's nothing to see."  
"Right, I know what you're hiding so why don't you just open the door and spare yourself so I can yell at them personally." She took a step towards Phoebe and Phoebe immediately backed down. She threw open the door but all she saw was a bed with rather ruffled covers. "Damn children who can orb!" she shouted.  
  
a/n okay this is the first time you have heard from me. yeah i know short chapter also the dirtiest chapter you will see from me, if any of you were expecting more than you can just leave now cuz i'm not confortable with brother/brother sex, and even if i was i don't know how to right it. bye for now 


	6. Chapter Six

Chris and Wyatt were secretly making out in Wyatt's room that Wednesday night. It had been a week since Piper busted them and she had cast an anti-orb spell to discourage the boys' nightly visits, along with two weeks worth of grounding. It took them six days for them to try and fail in convincing Piper to take it down. Flashback "But what if an unstoppable demon comes?" "You're kidding me, right? Your brother can literally freeze time. I'm not talking about molecular freezing, like I do, but the actual stopping of time. Do you REALLY think he can't flick his wrist or blink his eyes fast enough to open a door and YELL FOR HELP?" Piper's eyebrow rose just a little in disbelief. "Now I know where Chris gets his sarcasm from..."Wyatt muttered. "WHAT was that?" "Nothing!" "Yeah, it better be 'nothing,'" Piper muttered. "Stupid all-powerful kids...think they're so hot...rhma...pgh..shfu...back in my time..." "Ooo, ooo, I know! What if it's immortal?" Chris said eagerly.  
"What are you, a monkey? God, how did I fall in love with you?" Wyatt teased, he was answered with a pillow to the face, hard.   
"Then turn it into a tree or something. Your Aunt Paige and I did." "Well, what if Chris isn't strong enough to do it?" "He's the second most powerful being in the universe, well, at least in this dimension, to have EVER existed," Piper said with a glare at her older son, who gave her second son a quick glance of apology. "I'm sure he can handle it." "Okay...but, Mom...I mean...do you really think that he's going to be able to yell out a rhyming couplet about foliage at..." Wyatt trailed off and stole a glance at the clock. "...2:00 AM in the morning?" "Wyatt...He's the best spell writer we have in the house. He can even beat Phoebe. I'm sure he can handle something so SIMPLE as a transmogrification spell." "Actually, the Book of Shadows was wrong, or at least the ancestor who wrote that part was wrong, transmogrification is changing an inanimate object into an animate object," Chris said matter-of-factly. "Changing an animate object into...an inanimate...object...is called...never mind," Chris trailed off as his mother's and brother's glares settled on him. Piper's glare shifted to her elder son and his vanished when he noticed she wasn't mad at Chris right then. "What?" "Give me your next reason." "Oh...uhh...um...OH, I know! What if the demon steals our senses and we can't tell where the demon is?" Wyatt grinned with a triumphant look on his face. "Firstly, the demon would probably hit both of you, anyway and you'd be no better off. Secondly, use you're Whitelighter powers to sense it, freeze it, and call us for help." Wyatt's grin vanished. "Okay, okay, I got it. What if there was an underground legion of demons who thought that Wyatt is their leader reincarnated and wants him to come back, so they reverse his morality and then sic him on us? Huh? Huh?" Chris asked with a triumphant look on his face, grinning at both Wyatt and his mom. Wyatt sighed and cast his eyes downward, shaking his head. His mom just groaned. "Okay, now you're just being neurotic." End Flashback Chris was lost in the sensuality of that kiss. It seemed to last for eternity. It seemed to last for only a few seconds. His senses were on overload and didn't notice that Wyatt had already taken off his button down shirt and was now working on Chris'. Shirts now off, Wyatt started working on Chris' jeans. Chris realized it that time. He closed a hand around Wyatt's wrist and broke out of the kiss with a gasp. "Wyatt, please...I just...I can't-" Chris didn't understand why Wyatt was pushing this so much. Chris had told him that he wasn't comfortable with that, but still he always kept pushing. "No...uh...I understand...we'll stop," Wyatt sighed and rolled on to his back, all levels of passion now dead. He didn't understand Chris, just a few days ago he had been so eager and aggressive, now he was back to uncertain. Chris was taking him for a roller coaster ride and it was a very frustrating ride Chris looked into Wyatt's deep blue eyes, his eyes were always expressive, even if his face showed no emotion his eyes revealed his soul "I'm sorry, Wyatt...I...just...not right now..." Chris said pleadingly. He swallowed in uncertainty.  
"I understand," said Wyatt.  
"Do you? I mean, do you really? Because I have told you before, but you keep pushing. I don't know, I'm so confused, but what I do know is...is that I love you. That I'm in love with you and...and I want to give us a chance..." Wyatt's head perked up and he stared at Chris' face, willing him to look at him. Chris' eyes gave one last look over the room before meeting Wyatt's gaze. "I love you, too," Wyatt said, drawing Chris into a chaste kiss. He pulled apart and rested his forehead on Chris'. Chris smiled. He turned over and scooted closer to Wyatt, spooning into him. Wyatt brought a protective and possessive arm around Chris' waist, and kissed his neck, which made Chris' smile even brighter. They lay there, in comfortable silence, and both went to sleep sated, happy, and content.

a/n i would like to thank my lovely assistant Devil's Archangel for coming up with the first draft to this chapter. without her this story would have probably died because i was loosing interest, now it has been given a new life and will develop a plot shortly. thank you all for reading and reveiw.


	7. Chapter Seven

Piper poked her head into Chris' room and was surprised to see him sleeping soundly in his own bed. She gave a questioning look around the room and then went to Wyatt's room, he too was sleeping soundly in his own bed. 'Okay, something's wrong here, why would they just start obeying my rules now?' She decided to ask them what was up at breakfast.  
She walked down the stairs with a troubled expression on her face. "Morning Piper," said Phoebe, sipping from her morning mug of coffee. She saw the expression on her sister's face and said, "What's wrong?"  
"I'm not sure, I mean, nothing if you look at it one way, but there might be something wrong, and if there is we all have big problems," she said, getting a confused look from Phoebe.  
"I'm confused, what may or may not be wrong?" asked Phoebe, leaning on the banister.  
"Well Wyatt and Chris slept in their own beds last night."  
"Isn't that what you want though? Aren't you glad they are finally obeying your rules?"  
"Yeah, I am, I just, if they had a fight or something, that could be very bad. If they ever stopped loving each other like they do now, they could never go back to being just brothers, I mean, 'just brothers' don't have passionate make out sessions. So if they ever did split, what would happen to their relationship as brothers? It's ruined forever now," said Piper, pouring out her heart to her empathic sister.  
"I'm sure it's nothing Piper, I mean, they can't be all over each other every night," said Phoebe, trying to relieve some of her sister's worry.  
"Yeah," said Piper, giving a weak smile, "You're right, I'm sure everything is fine." Just then Chris came down the stairs, "Morning sweetie," she said, trying to mask any of her worry, and refraining herself from asking any question.  
Chris was dressed in his night ware, which consisted of a now wrinkled t-shirt and boxers. His hair was sticking up at odd angles. He murmured a sleepy greeting and yawned.  
"Can't you at least brush your hair or make yourself half way presentable before you come downstairs?" his aunt questioned teasingly, "I mean, what if the mayor was in the living room?"  
"Then mom would freeze the room, I would run up the stairs again, change, and come back down when I was properly dressed," said Chris.  
"Just got up and already a smart ass, you are amazing Chris," said Phoebe. When Chris had moved passed them into the kitchen Phoebe whisper to Piper, "Kinda reminds you of the other Chris huh? With they way things are now, do you—do you ever wonder if this is how things turned out in the other timeline? Like with Chris and Wyatt together."  
"I don't know, and I guess we never will know," said Piper. Paige clomped down the stairs, looking more bed ruffled than Chris.  
"Morning Paige," chirped Phoebe. Paige mumbled something that wasn't even remotely close to a greeting. They all moved into the kitchen where Chris was sitting at the table just staring at nothing. This worried Piper, but before she could say anything they all heard a shout and a thump from upstairs.  
"Wyatt!" said Chris, jumping up from his seat, he ran out of the kitchen through the dining room and up the stairs. As he was halfway up the stairs he heard his mother's scream from the kitchen. Chris stopped on the step he was on, torn with indecision. A demon shimmered in front of him, holding an unconscious Wyatt by the back of his shirt and his mother by the hair.  
"If anyone besides you comes to rescue these two I will kill them," said the demon. Chris lunged at the demon but ended up sprawled on the stairs because the demon had shimmered out.

a/n yay, plotness! sorry about the way the other chapter uploaded, don't know what happened. and also, i would like to make a corection from my last a/n Devil's Archangel is a guy, sorry about that friend!


End file.
